


Desert Child

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Let’s Talk about Luke Skywalker, Let’s Talk about Rey Instead, Missing Scene, Or Let’s Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Rey asks Leia about Luke. Leia wonders how to respond.





	Desert Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



> Needy Giftbox fill for the Fandom Giftbox request posted [here](http://fandomgiftbox.dreamwidth.org/39833.html).

“What’s he like?” Rey asks. Her face shines with eagerness.

Leia is silent, reflective, remembering.

She remembers the short stormtrooper rescuing her from the Death Star, the broken young man clinging to a weathervane on Bespin, the dignified Jedi Knight telling her that Darth Vader is his father…

That Leia is his twin sister.

Luke Skywalker is her brother and her best friend, and when he left her and Han and Ben, he took half of her heart with him. He is more than words could ever tell.

“He’s from the desert. A lot like you,” Leia says at last.


End file.
